4 AÑOS ESPERANDOTE
by Ankara Carro
Summary: Cuando una persona lleva esperando 4 años para decirle a alguien que lo quiere...Todo tiene que pasar de una manera especial
1. Capítulo 1

Capitulo 1 :

Beckett terminó de explicarle a Castle que todavia estaba en terapia y que su muro interior se estaba derrumbando.

La inspectora se despidió como siempre , pero Castle queria decirle algo mas a Kate -Quiero que sepas que te quiero

desde el primer dia que te vi - hizo una breve pausa y continuó diciendo - Y que me importas mas que la misma vida.

Fui un estupido por no decirte todo lo que sentia hasta el dia del tiroteo...- Entonces Beckett se acercó a el dandole un

beso en los labios y susurrando - Castle está bien no te preocupes más por eso lo importante es que me lo dijiste y yo

ahora estoy afrontandolo y aceptandolo, tambien te lo quise decir en varias ocasiones pero no encontraba el momento ,ese dia

que te solicite en un caso senti que eras especial y que sentia algo por ti que jamás habia sentido con alguien - paró y

tomó aire continuando - Me enseñaste a superar aquellos momentos dificiles y siempre estuviste a mi lado. - Entrando

en el ascensor de la comisaría,Castle le dió un beso apasionado a Beckett y mientras las puertas se ivan cerrando ,

Lanie pudo ver como disfrutaban el uno del otro y salieron del ascensor hacia el aparcamiento cogidos de la mano.

Se sentaron en el coche de Beckett.Él estaba muy nervioso asi que la volvió a besar y ella le contestó acariciandole

la cara...Castle se dispuso a desabrocharle la camisa a Kate pero ella se echo para atrás diciendo - Castle no ahora,

no aquí , creo que esto que acabamos de afrontar tiene que ser mucho más especial que un coche - Rick la miró

y le lanzó una de aquellas sonrisas que mataban a la inspectora lo acercó a su loft y Castle preguntó - ¿Quieres

subir? Vamos a estar solos... - Ella le contestó con lo mismo - Rick ya te lo dije antes quiero que nuestra primera vez

sea algo más que una noche de pasión prometo que será inolvidable solo dame un día. - Castle la miró y asintió con

la cabeza , de repente se empezaron a oir truenos y rápidamente comenzó a llover dijo que se iva pero Castle

le cogió del brazo para detenerla y dijo - Kate con esta lluvia es peligroso ir con el coche quédate está noche,hay una

habitación libre,Martha no está y Alexis volverá a las 12.- La inspectora no se pudo negar , asintió y dijo - Está bien me

quedaré hasta mañana.- Los dos propusieron ver una pelicula,romantica por la situación que habian vivido.

Se acurrucaron en el sofá bajo el calor de la chimenea y de la manta que los cubría, ella no podia dejar de mirar

la cara de felicidad que tenía Castle sintiendo tan cerca a su amada ya que esta no podía para de besarlo sientiendo que todo

a su alrededor se habia parado cada vez que ella se le acercaba se volvía más loco por aquel olor a guindas,se miraban

a los ojos intentando perderse en la profundidad del otro , los dos bostezaron e hicieron un gesto para ir a la cama.

**Gracias por leer este fic que esta siendo escrito por Nicole C. y Ankara C.**

**Ideas y demás podeis dejarlas en reviews o por twitter**

**nicolecc_98 y ankara_Caskett**

Paste your document here...


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2 :

Castle hizo una pequeña risa y asintió.Los dos cogidos de la mano se dirigieron hacia el dormitorio de Castle y preguntó si quería dormir con él ya que sus intenciones son buenas,ella no se pudo resistir asi que los dos fueron a la habitació dos se quitaron la ropa (Castle no podía parar de mirar el cuerpo de ella y pensar si eso era real)Por su parte Kate miraba como Rick no dejaba de mirarla y soltó un par de risitas,se pusieron el pijama y se acostaron abrazados y dandose un beso de buenas noches.

Era la una de la madrugada,Alexis entró en cuclillas para no hacer mucho ruido y se dirigió a la habitación de su padre que seguramente estaría escribiendo como cada noche , entró en la habitacion pero su padre no estaba escribiendo estaba abrazando a una mujer con pelo castaño asi que cerró la puerta lentamente intentando no hacer ruido y se fue a su habitación.

El sol alumbraba la cara de los enamorados haciendo que estos se despertaran,ambos buscaron al otro inmediatamente para comprobar que todo lo que pasó no era un sueño,Rick se levantó rumbo a la cocina para prepararle el desayuno a su bajo las escaleras esperando encontrar a la mujer con la que su padre habia pasado la noche,pero no fue así...Encontró a su padre con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y le preguntó -¿Papa quien es la mujer con la que dormiste? - Alexis preguntó y él le respondió así -Con la única mujer que me vuelve loco que me da fuerzas para seguir adelante una mujer luchadora...- Dijo Castle todo emocionado,mientras Kate se asomó timidamente por las escaleras diciendo - Buenos días - Alexis se asombró al oir esa voz,una voz que le resultaba muy familiar.

Ésta se dió la vuelta para verla claramente y vio a Kate un poco despeinada bajando por las escaleras poco a poco Alexis se acercó a ella y le dió un gran abrazo y ella respondió con el mirando alegremente a las dos chicas dijo - Vale Alexis ahora a clase que nosotros tenemos que hacer cosas de mayores.- Alexis con voz altiva respondió -Papa soy suficientemente mayor para saber lo que vais ha hacer pero no quiero detalles asi que adiós.- Cuando la chica cerró la puerta Castle lanzó una mirada seductiva hacia Beckett y esta estaba sonriendo como una niña pequeña.


End file.
